Star Wars The Expendables Episode 1: The Phantom of Menace
by Boobymitch
Summary: The Trade Federation is having a Blockade over Naboo, and is secretly planning an invasion, now its up to two jedi and a group of mercenaries to stop them. Sorry guys, wont be the same Expendable members
1. Introduction

**Introduction: Hi, i'm Boobymitch and i'm new to the universe and as my first book to start publishing on here, i'm making a star wars and expendables crossover. Now heres the difference with this story, it will be based on the movie trilogies but the expendable members are not gonna be the same characters, they will be replaced by new characters of my pick. Here are the new members: Gerardo Mullins(leader), Bobby Mitchell (2nd in command), Christian Bishop(demolitions expert), Daniel Bryan( scout). Brock Lesnar (heavy hitter), and HK-47(heavy weapon/sniper). Well I hope you'll enjoy it as i'll have the first chapter up soon**


	2. Prologue

At Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple, Master Qui Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi Wan Kenobi are having a meeting with the council about the Trade Federation blockading naboo.

" Do you unerstand the mission master Qui Gon?" asked Mace Windu

"Yes Master Windu, we will depart as soon as we can," answered Qui Gon

" Now hold on just a second, you are not going alone, we are having the Mercenary team known as the Expendables go with you."

"Mercenaries? Master Windu are you sure?" asked Obi Wan

"Yes, and don't worry they have worked for the Republic many times and usually for free."

"Very well, we shall meet them at the Hanger," said Qui Gon

**Hanger**

Qui gon and Obi Wan are waiting in the Hanger for the Expendables, till a large spray tanned ship arrived with a group of men and one droid getting off it.

"You must be Master Qui Gon Jinn, i'm Gerardo Mullins and with me are Bobby Mitchell, Christian bishop, Daniel Bryan, Brock Lesnar, and HK-47."

"Ah yes we have been expecting you, has the council told you of our mission?" asked Qui Gon

"They have," answered Bobby, "Thats why they brought us, just in case it goes wrong."

"Statement: I hope it does go wrong!" exclaimed HK

"Hk you always want something to go wrong," said Daniel

"Negative: No I don't"

"Yes you Do."

" No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa break it up ladies!" exclaimed Christian

"Man christian what has the galaxy come to, as we have a droid and a goat arguing with each other," said Brock humoursly

"Brock how many times do I have to tell you, I do not have a Goatface!" yelled Daniel

"Okay Daniel you don't have a goatface, its just the beard, you know the big bushy thing on your chin," said Christian jokingly

"Hey guys knock it off, sorry about that but believe me when I say we have each others backs, so we'll have yours," said gerardo

"Okay then we better get going," said Obi Wan

"Right lets go."

Gerardo was about to head to his ship when Qui Gon stopped him.

"My apologies Mr. Mullins, but were going on this ship instead."

"No offense Master Qui Gon, but my ship has got us out of situations many times."

"I understand, but we need a ship thats swifter and faster for an escape, so were going on this one."

Qui gon headed for the ship as Bobby told Gerardo, "Sorry big bro, maybe next time."

"Yeah, five credits that it gets blown up."

"Your on."

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this Chapter or Prologue, chapter 2 should, hopefully, be uploaded today if not tomorrow, so please send me a review, and it would be helpful if you guys told me what you want to see in the story that will fit in to the movie, that is all.**


	3. Betrayal

**the republic ship**

"Sir, incoming transmission from the Viceroy," said the captain

"Play it through," said Qui Gon

"This is viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation, state your business?"

"We are two pilots from the Republic that are transporting ambassadors from the  
Senate to have a meeting with you."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting any visitors from the Senate for a while, but might I ask what they want?"

"Captain, tell them our business is our own," said Qui Gon

"With all do respect Viceroy, the ambassadors would like to keep their business secret till they meet with you."

"Yes of course, as you know we are currently doing a blockade, but we will be happily to incomidate you."

"Well that was easy," said Bobby

"Don't get cocky yet, just because the getting in part is easy, doesn't mean the getting out part is," said Gerardo

**The Viceroy's Control ship's Hanger**

The Ship landed in the hanger as the "Ambassadors" followed a protocal droid into the conference room

"Please, wait here as my master will be here soon."

"I have a bad feeling about this master," said Obi Wan

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this too," agreed Bobby

"You always have a bad feeling," said Gerardo

"Yeah but i'm always right."

"True," agreed Brock

"Your a walking bad luck aren't you Bobby," said christian jokingly

They all chuckled at the joke.

"Settle down, I understand the concern, but I assure you the negotiations will be short," said Qui Gon

**The Bridge**

**"**What, what did you say!?" exclaimed the viceroy

"The ambassadors are jedi knights and a group of mercenaries," answered the droid

"This is not good, they must of known what were up to," said one of the Neimodians

"They might have, but lets contact Lord Sidious, he will tell us what to do, as for you, make sure our "guests" are comfortable."

"Yes master."

**Conference Room**

**"**Man, how long do we have to sit here," complained Daniel

"Till the Viceroy arrives, so be patient," said Obi Wan

"Statement: he better hurry up or I'll hunt him down."

**The Bridge**

**"**Lord Sidious, our plans have been discovered, we dare not go against the jedi and their mercenary companions," said the neimodian

"Viceroy, I don't want that slime in my sight again, the plans have changed, begin landing your troops."

"My lord, is that legal?"

"I will make it legal."

"And the jedi and their mercenary companions?"

"The Chancellor should not have got involved, kill them immediately."

"Yes my lord, as you wish."

**The Hanger**

The fighters leave the area as the turrets are pointing at the ship.

"CAPTAIN, LOOK!"

"TURN TH SHIELDS UP..."

**Conference Room**

Everyone heard the explosion, got up and showed their weapons.

"That sounded like our ship," said Daniel

"Well, their goes our escape route," said Christian sarcastically

"Bobby, five credits."

Bobby hands Gerardo the five credits, then gas came from the vents.

"Poison gas, masks on," commanded Gerardo

_"Good think I don't have to" thought HK_

**Entrance of Conference Room**

Battledroids arrive at the entrance as the Viceroy contacted them.

"They must be dead by now, destroy whats left of them."

"Check it out coporal we'll cover you."

"Roger Roger."

Lightsabers popped up

"Uh oh, blast them!"

a fight ensues as they mopped up the droids and continued to the bridge, they reach it till destroyer droids arrived.

"Guys Destroyers!" yelled Obi Wan

The Droidekas fired at them, but the two jedis were blocking their fire.

"They have shield generators."

"Damn, if only we weren't in this position, I would have planted a device that can penetrate their shields," said Christian

"Its a standoff, lets go," said Qui Gon

They barely escape as they went down a shaft into another hanger.

"Well that wasn't so bad," said Daniel

"Agreement: It went better than I expected."

"Well, we still don't know what their up to," said Christian

"I think we just did," said Bobby as he spotted some transports

"Its an Invasion, we have to warn the Naboo," said Qui Gon

"Right, we'll board one of those transports seperately," said Gerardo

'You were right about one thing master, the negotiations were short," joked Obi Wan

Everyone then chuckles and each board a transport.


	4. On the Surface

**Naboo**

On the planet surface of naboo, Qui Gon is running away from the transports till he ran into a Gungan that decided not to move out of the way, they were able to survive, then Qui Gon left till the gungan followed him.

"Exquease me, but yousa save me life, mesa Jar Jar Binks, mesa your humble servant."

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh but it is, its demanded by the god it is."

Then Qui gon popped out his lightsaber as he realized someone was near, It turned out to be the Expendables.

"Oh, Qui Gon its you, I thought you were one of those droids," said Gerardo

"Same here, wheres Obi Wan?"

"Yeah Daniel, you were with Obi Wan, do you know where he is?" asked Brock

"I don't know, we got seperated as soon as we got off our transport."

"Then he must have..." said Qui Gon till he popped out his lightsaber.

It was Obi Wan and he was being chased by droids on speeders.

"Take cover!" yelled Gerardo

They took out the speeders

"You saved mesa again."

"Who is this?" asked Obi Wan

"Yeah I was going to ask the same thing," said Bobby in agreement

"A local, now lets get out of here till more show up," answered Qui Gon.

Before Jar Jar could say anything, HK looked at him as Jar Jar smiled and said, "Freak"

Jar Jar then shook the comment off his head and asked "More, More did you say!?"

"Exquease me but if yousa need a place to hide, mesa take you to Gunga City, its where mesa grow up, its a hidden city."

"A hidden city eh?" asked Christian

"Uh-huh."

"And you'll take us there?" asked Bobby

"Uh, on second thought, no, not really, no."

"No?" asked Qui Gon

Then an explosion happened in a distance

"Statement: You hear that meatbag, thats over a thousand bad things coming this way."

"If they find us, they will capture us and blast us into oblivion," said Obi Wan

"Thats probably for us, but for you, probably something much worse," said Gerardo.

"Wesa get there, we'll see, this way hurry."

They follow Jar Jar and stop at a lake.

"This is it?" asked Brock

"No dumbass didn't you listen to him before, theres an underwater city in there,"answered Christian

"Wesa almost there. and i'm warning you, gungans don't like outsiders, so don't expect a warm welcome."

"Don't worry, I think we had enough warm welcomes for one day," said Obi Wan

Jar Jar then dove into the lake as the others, wearing breather masks followed suite.

They followed Jar Jar deep in the lake till they found the city that Jar Jar was talking about.

They entered it as Jar Jar said, "Oh its so good being home!"

The Gungans were shocked to see outsiders.

"Looks like the gungan was telling the truth after all," said gerardo

"Yeah, these gungans sure don't like outsiders," agreed Bobby

"Should we have our weapons out just in case Gerardo, asked Daniel

"No, just keep calm so we can show them that we mean no harm."

They were walking forward till a gungan stopped them.

"Hey yousa, stop right there!"

"Hey you again Captain Tarples, mesa back,"

"No, No,No Jar Jar, yousa going to the Boss, yousa did something real big doo doo this time."

A gungan then shocked him with his staff.

"Wow, these gungans really know how to treat their guests," said christian sarcastically


	5. Planet Core

**Gunga City Council Chamber**

**"**Yousa state your business for being here?" asked Boss Nas the leader of Gunga city

"We have come to warn the Naboo, they are being invaded," answered Qui Gon.

"Wesa don't care about the Naboo, they think their brain is so big."

"But you have to realize that once they take control of them, they will take control of you," said Obi Wan

"Wesa can handle ourselves."

"Wow, stubborn isn't he?" asked Bobby

"Is there no way convincing him Qui Gon?" asked Gerardo

"No, but I have and idea to leave, you will let us go."

"Mesa will let you go."

"You will give us a transport."

Mesa give you a bungalo."

"You will tell us the easiest way to get to Theed."

"The easiest way to Theed is going through, the Planet core, now go."

"Thank you very much, we will be on our way."

"That was amazing,"whispered Daniel

"Whats a bungalo?" asked Brock

"And whats the Planet Core?" asked Christian

"Were about to find out," answered gerardo

Qui Gon then looked at Jar Jar then said to Boss Nass, "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks?"

"He will soon be punished."

"I saved his life, so he owes me a debt."

"Binks, yousa give your life to this jedi?"

"Uh-huh"

"Begone with him then!"

"Statement: Qui Gon can we trust that freak of a meatbag?"

"Of course, besides we need a guide."

**Planet Core**

On their Bungalo, they are on their way to Theed, not knowing they were followed.

"So, how come your not liked their Jar Jar?" asked Bobby

"Mesa banished."

"Why were you banished?" asked Christian.

"Its a longo tale, a small part would be mesa clumsy."

"You were banished because you were clumsy?" asked Obi Wan

"Uh, yousa might be saying that."

Then a giant fish stuck its tongue out and pulled in the Bungalo in its mouth.

"Holy shit thats a big fish!" exclaimed Brock

"Not as big as a bear,"said Daniel jokingly

"DANIEL!" everyone yelled.

Then a giant monster came out and ate the fish.

"Theres always a bigger Fish,"said Qui Gon

"Hey look a cavern, lets go through it,"said Gerardo

**The Cavern**

"Where are we go.."

"don't worry the force shall guide us," said Qui Gon interrupting Jar Jar

"Oh must it be the force,"

Then the bungalo began to lose power.

"wesa gonna die in here."

"Exclamation: Oh relax, were not in trouble yet!"

"What yet, monsters out there, we being here, no power, when do you think wesa will be in trouble!"

HK then reached up to grab his neck but Daniel pulled him back.

"Ok guys, powers back,"Said Obi Wan

Then another fish was there.

"AH, A MONSTERS THERE!"

They then drove away from the monster

Qui gon then applied a pinch to his neck to put him to sleep

"Exclamation:THANK GOD!"

Then a monster that looked like the one they seen before showed up and tried to swallow them, but instead ate the other fish.

Jar jar then woke up from his nap

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty,"said Christian jokingly

"hey guys, I see Theed straight ahead," said bobby

"YES, YES YES!" exclaimed daniel


	6. Poll, no chapter

**Hey guys, BoobyMitch here, sorry about not uploading more chapters tonight, but tomorrow I should have 5 more uploaded, also I would like to ask who is your favorite Expendable member thus far? Because I personally think its Daniel Bryan but you can decide, just send me some reviews about your favorite character and what to do with him. the voting will end tomorrow night and the winner will get a massive push in the later books to come, that is all.**


	7. Rescuing the Queen and Escape

**Naboo**

The bungalo then surfaces next to a docking pad, as its passengers get out of it and wander around the streets.

They then stopped at an area with a bridge like column above it.

"Okay, we need to find the palace and warn the Queen before the Trade Federation arrive,"commanded Gerardo

"Hey, where is everybody?" asked Brock

"Yeah, its quiet," said Daniel

"Agreement: Its to quiet, do you think were to late?"

"I think so guys look," said Bobby

They look through a gap and saw a patrol of Battledroids with prisoners with them.

"Damn, wee to late," said Gerardo

"Yeah, they must have captured the Queen by now?"

Gerardo then looked around the enviroment and quickly came up with a plan.

"I got an idea guys, now its a hunch, but I have a feeling that the patrol, with the queen with them, will come through here, so we need to set up an ambush, nice and quiet."

"Right, me, Obi Wan and Jar Jar will be in that column up there and attack them from the front, the rest of you hide behind that wall and attack from behind."

"Will do, lets get in our positions."

They get into their positions as a patrol, not having the Queen with them, walks by with prisoners.

One of the prisoners fell and got kicked in the stomach for his troubles.

Bobby tried to move but Gerardo stopped him and said, "I'm sorry Bobby, but theres nothing we can do now, we can't risk losing the Queen."

"To bad, I would have enjoyed ripping the wires out of that droid."

Then another patrol, this time with the Queen, walked by as Gerardo gave the signal to Qui Gon.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan then jumped out and started slashing while Gerardo and the others popped out and started shooting them.

They wiped them out, except for one droid, who had the queen hostage.

"Don't move or I'll shoot the queen."

"But then a screaming commenced as Daniel Bryan from the side ran towards the droid and did a high knee to the face of the droid, knocking it's head off.

"Damn Daniel, how are you not hurt because of that?" asked Christian

"Adrenaline rush, okay now my knee is hurting."

But Daniel shook it off as he and the others headed towards the queen.

"Are you alright your majesty?" asked Gerardo

"I'm alright, thanks to your friend here," answered the queen as she looked at Daniel

"Allow us to introduce ourselves,i'm Qui Gon Jin and this is my padawan Obi Wan Kenobi."

"And i'm Gerardo Mullins and these are my friends, Bobby Mitchell, Christian Bishop, Daniel Bryan, Brock Lesnar, and HK-47."

"I'm Captain Panaka of the Royal Gaurd, we need to get the queen out of here."

"Which way is the Hanger?" asked Gerardo

"This way."

They headed to the hanger and looked inside to see a battalion of battledroids.

"There are to many of them," said Panaka

"Ah, we've been in situations like this countless of times," said Daniel

"Agreement: By my calculations, we've had this situation 1,650 times over the past few years, so this should be fun."

"Your majesty, we need to get you to Coruscant, there you will be safe," said Qui Gon

"I cannot leave my people here master jedi."

"Look your majesty, I understand what your wanting to do, but if you stay here, then the Trade Federation will kill you and your people, you need to go to the chancellor and ask for his help,"said Gerardo

During the conversation, one of the handmaidens was looking at Gerardo, she then turned here head away when Gerardo looked at her and smiled.

"Very well, I will head to Coruscant immediately."

They then entered the hanger as Panaka said, we need to rescue those hostages."

"We'll handle that," said Obi Wan as he, Daniel, and HK headed over there.

They others were then heading towards the ship till a battledroid stopped them.

"Halt."

"There has been a prison transfer, i'm taking the prisoners to Coruscant," said Qui Gon

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant."

"What is he doing?" asked Bobby.

"He's trying to see if these droids are dumber than they look," answered Gerardo

"Coruscant, that doesn't compute, where is your id?"

"Oh our ID, sorry here it is," answered Gerardo as he shot the droid in the head

They then started fighting the Droids as Obi Wan, Daniel, and HK attacked the droids gaurding the hostages as Obi Wan said, "Go."

Some prisoners boarded the ship others ran out of the entrance and hid in an unknown area.

They then got on the ship as Gerardo and another pilot, piloted the ship and left the hanger.

HK then takes Jar Jar to a droid storage room, "Command:Now stay here and keep out of trouble meatbag."

Back in the cockpit.

"Hey guys, we got trouble," said Gerardo as a Trade Federation Battledhip is firing at them.

The ship then shoots a part of the ship that damages it.

"Uh-oh, this is not good, were losing our shields."

"Brock, get those astromechs going," commanded Gerardo

"I'm on it."

The droids then listened to the command and headed outside to fix the ship.

"the astromechs have been deployed."

"Okay, now all we need to do is cross our fingers."

Each of the droids, were getting shot off, till a lone droid was able to repair it and get back in the ship.

"Hey, the power is back!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Alright, that liitle guy did it, now lets get the hell out of here," said Bobby

They then hyperspaced out of there and headed to an unknown location

**the Viceroy's Battleship**

"Sir, the Queen has escaped."

"Inform Lord Sidious that the Queen has escaped Naboo."

"Yes Viceroy."


	8. Making a Decision

**Het guys, Boobymitch here and real quick I would just like to tell you that I have now decided to not only have the A-team and Deadpool make cameo or substantial role in the book trilogy, but I will make a spin-off book for each of them as well, so enjoy this chapter and that is all.**

**Queen's personal starship**

The ship then zooms out of hyperspace.

"That was a close one," said Gerardo

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna get fried there,"agreed Bobby.

"So where are we at?"asked Daniel

"Were above the planet Tatooine," answered Obi Wan

"Hey, that looks like a place to lay low till we finish making repairs," suggested Gerardo

"Right, this planet is controlled by the hutts, we'll be invisible to the Federation,"agreed Qui Gon

"You can't take the Queen there, the hutts are gangsters, if they find out the Queen is here..."argued Panaka till he got interrupted.

"They won't care if the Queen is there, why, because the hutts don't care," said Brock

"Yeah, they rather be looking at half-naked dancers," said christian jokingly

"Agreement:He is correct, they would rather stay in their slimey little holes and watch half-naked meatbags dance away, while the dancers get to get some extra credits, the schuttas."

"And the Trade Federation wouldn't dare land on this planet," said Qui Gon.

"Lets leave it up to the Queen," said Panaka compromisingly

**The Queen's personal room**

"Captain, what is the droids designation?"

"R2-D2 your majesty."

"Thank you R2-D2 for your bravery, you will be rewarded immediately, Padme."

"Yes milady?"

"Take R2-D2 here to the lounge and give him a clean up."

"Yes milady."

She then follows R2 to the room, only to bump into Gerardo

"Oh i'm sorry sir."

"Your fine ma'am

She then walks away blushly as Gerardo looked back and smiled

"Excuse me Mr. Mullins, how bad is the ship damaged?" asked the Queen

"Not to bad your majesty, thanks to our little buddy over there, we just need some parts to fix the hyperdrive."

"Is there anyway we can get those parts?"

Everyone looks at each other, then Qui Gon says, "Yes, in the planet Tatooine, there we can find those parts and hide from the Trade Federation till we get the ship fixed."

"I would have to disagree your majesty, as tatooine is controlled by the Hutts, and if they know your here, who knows what will happen," argued Panaka.

"Well your majesty, its up to you," said Gerardo

The queen thought for a second, then said, "We will go ahead with your plan, master jedi."

**The Lounge room**

Gerardo, who was on his way to the cockpit, decided to stop by at the lounge till he saw Padme scrubbing R2 and Jar Jar passed out in the chair.

"Hi."

Padme is then startled but then sees Gerardo and replies," Oh, Hi."

She then asks, "Your one of those mercenaries right?"

"Thats right, i'm Gerardo Mullins, and you must be one of the Queen's handmaidens?"

"Mhmn, I'm Padme."

"You know, your to pretty to be a handmaiden, also for some reason you look like the Queen, why is that?"

Padme was struggling to answer till HK and Daniel walked in

"Ah please, I think a Bear would win any day against a nexu."

"Disagreement: A nexu has speed, agility, and stealth on his side, he would kill a bear instantly."

"Uh wrong, a bear has strength and a good sense of smell, so my bear would snap your nexu in halve."

"Well on the common side at least they both eat goats, like you goatface."

"Hk, how many times do I have to tell you, I do not have a Goatface!"

"Disagreement:Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSS!"

"Okay guys enough!" yeled Gerardo

They then stopped and then sat quietly where their at.

Padme looks at Gerardo while laughing.

"Idiots, what am I going to do with them."

"Hey Gerardo get your ass up here!"yelled Bobby

"Oh right, I gotta go land us down, it was nice talking to you, and you two don't need to worry about Hk and Daniel, their realyy good to hang with, but watch out for that one, Hk might snap on him anytime."

Gerardo left as R2 did a low whistle, then Padme looked over to their spot as Hk said while looking at Jar Jar, "Exclamation: I hope that freak of a meatbag dies in his sleep, annoying little bastard no wonder he isn't so popular."

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter as the next one will be when their on the planet surface and meet Anakin for the first time, also that line Hk said was a cheapshot to Jar Jar for the die hard star wars fans that hated his guts, so till then enjoy this chapter**


	9. Getting Some Parts

**Tatooine**

The ship then lands in the middle of a desert as Gerardo, Bobby, Christian, Daniel, Brock, HK, R2, Jar Jar, and Qui Gon Jinn leave the ship.

"Ok, we need to find some parts to repair the hyperdrive," said Gerardo

"Mos Espa is not far away from here, maybe theres a place where they sell parts," suggested Qui Gon

"Right, we better get going."

They were then leaving till someone yelled, "Stop!"

It was Panaka as he haid one of the Queen's handmaidens, Padme, with him.

"The Queen asks a favor."

"And that is?" asked Gerardo

"The Queen is curious about the planet, so she would like here handmaiden to accompany you and tell her what she has seen."

"I'm not so sure about this guys," said Bobby

"You guys don't have to worry about me, I can handle myself," said Padme

"Okay then, but you better stick with us," comanded Gerardo

Padme nodded as Gerardo said, "Lets move out."

They walked and walked till they reached the city of Mos Espa.

"Here it is guys Mos Espa."

"Looks like a dump,"said Daniel

"It is, second to mos Eisley of course,"agreed Brock

"I can see why the Hutts like Tatooine so much," joked Christian

"Okay guys, we need to find some parts, and I think I know just the place," said Gerardo.

They walked into the city as Jar Jar said, "This is very bad."

He then stepped on some crape as he swiped it off of him.

"Mockery: I always thought you were a piece of shit."

Jar Jar then whispers to Daniel, "Why is hesa so mean to mesa."

"Many reason Jar Jar, but I don't want to hurt your feelings."

They then walked into a building as its owner, Watto greeted them, Welcome, what can I do for you?"

"Were looking for parts for our hyperdrive," answered Qui Gon

"Ah hyperdrive parts, right I have some out back, if you would just give me a second, ANAKIN!"

A little boy then runs in and says, "Sorry, I was busy fixing someone's speeder."

"Ah you can work on it later, I want you to keep our guests company, now if you would follow me."

As Watto led Qui Gon to the back Anakin asks Padme, "Are you an Angel?"

"A what?"

"An angel, I heard stories about them, their the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy."

Gerardo then smiled and laughed a little as Anakin asked him, "Your Gerardo Mullins aren't you and the rest of you are the Expendables right?"

"Haha, so you've heard of us."

"Who hasn't, everyone's been talking about you guys taking down the Ming Pirates over Taris."

"Ah, my favorite moment," said Daniel

"Agreement: Mine to."

"Whoa, your HK-47!?"

"Proud Answere: yes, yes i'am.

"Your a protocal droid aren't you, can you speak different languages?"

"Yes, but i'm also a... uh."

"Whats the matter HK, you don't remeber what type of droid you are?" asked Christian

"No, other than a Chemical Engineer droid."

"Whoa, you were a chemical Engineer!?"

"Answer: yes, I use to."

"What happened?"

"We happened, we rescued him from a crime organization, he's been with us ever since," answered Gerardo.

"So, whats your name kid?" asked Brock

"I'm Anakin skywalker."

"Well nice to meet you Anakin, so you work here?" asked Gerardo

"Yeah, me and my mom work for Watto since we got purchased from Gardulla."

"You are a slave?" asked Padme

"Yes but again my name is Anakin and i'm a person.

Jar Jar then messed with a droid that acted crazy till Jar Jar caught it.

"Hey, hit the nose!" yelled Anakin

Jar Jar did as he then turned and smiled at them.

"Statement:Oh I hate that meatbag."

Qui gon then entered the room as he said, "Come on guys, were leaving."

"Ok then, come on guys were heading out, it was nice getting to know you kid take care," said Gerardo as he was leaving.

"It was nice meeting you." farewelled Padme.

"It was nice meeting you guys to!"

As they left the building, Gerardo asked Qui Gon, "So did we get the parts?"

"i'm afraid not, he wants 500,000 credits and republic credits don't work for him, even my mind trick wouldn't work."

"Junk dealers these days, always wanting more credits when the junk is worthless, said Bobby

"Nevertheless, we need to find another solution to get those parts."

"And we need to do it fast, cause I have a bad feeling about this."


	10. Making a plan

**Viceroy's control ship**

"My lord, im afraid to tell you that the Queen has escaped."

"How then Viceroy?"

"We believe it to be the work of the two jedi and their mercenary companions."

"Don't worry viceroy, I know someone who will handle this."

A figure appears.

"Darth Maul, he'll find your ship."

Transmission ends.

"This is getting out of hand, now there are two of them."

"We should not have made this bargain."

**Mos Espa Merchant Quarter**

The guys are walking through the merchant quarter as Gerardo said, "Alright guys, we need to figure out a solution, so any ideas?"

"I say we ask around, see if theres over markets or people that sell those parts cheaper," answered Bobby.

"Alright then, lets spread out, oh and don't do anything stupid."

They spread out till Jar Jar sees a frog and tries to eat it till the owner asks, "Hey, are you gonna pay that!?"

"How much," mumbled Jar Jar

"12 wuppis."

"12 wuppis!"

Jar Jar then spitted the frog out as it hit a dug in the face, the dug then charges at Jar Jar

"Is this yours!?"

"Mesa so..."

The guys hear the commotion.

"Oh what now?" asked Daniel

"Great, Jar Jar in deep shit again," said Christian sarcastically

"How shocking," said Brock

"Statement: Lets not do anything, he obviously deserved it."

"Gerardo, its your call?" asked Bobby

"Lets go help him guys."

Before they show up Anakin was already confronting the Dug known as Sebulba, Sebulba was leaving till he ran into Gerardo

"Do we have a problem here?"

"Thats none of your business!"

"I think it is, cause we work for the Hutts, and I don't think they take to kindly for those assaulting one of their own."

"I was Just leaving."

Sebulba leaves.

"You okay?"

"Mesa ok..."

"Not you, Anakin."

"Yeah, im ok, I just saved your friend from becoming goo."

"He needs to stay away from trouble," said Qui Gon while picking him up.

A wind blows by.

"Hey I think a storm is coming," said Bobby

"If you guys need a place to stay, you guys can come to my place," said Anakin

"That would be great, lets move guys."

"Threat:Jar Jar, get into even more trouble and I'll do far worse than what that meatbag would have done."

"But, Mesa was doing nothing!"

**Anakin's home**

"Hey mom I'm home."

"Hello my son, and I see you've brought company."

"Yeah, these are my new friends mom."

"Its a pleasure to meet you ma'am," said Gerardo politely

"I'm cooking dinner right now, but I could use some help,"

"Right, me and my friends here will help."

"You need to see my droid, come on Padme and HK!"

They then entered a room where they see a droid in the works.

"So how do you like him?"

"He's wonderful."

"Compliment: You have a pretty amazing gift Anakin."

"Thanks, I call him C-3P0, Ive programmed him with different types of language, like you HK."

He then activates the droid as he says, "Oh, master Anakin I can't see."

"Oops, forgot the other eye, hold on a sec."

Anakin puts on the other eye as he said, "Much better."

"He gets up and sees R2, "Hello and whats your name?"

The droid beeps back.

"Hello R2-D2, I' am C-3P0."

The droid beeps back.

"Excuse me, what do you mean "naked"?

**An Hour later**

It is Dinner time as everybody is at the table.

"your a jedi aren't you?" asked Anakin to Qui Gon

Everyone was silient.

"What makes you think that."

"The lightsaber, i noticed it on your belt."

"Don't you think I haven't killed a jedi for it?"

"Nope, but are you guys here to save us?"

"I'm sorry Anakin we would love to, but were here for repairs," answered Gerardo

Anakin sighs

"We need to get those parts from Watto, can we convince him to lower the price," suggested Padme

"I doubt it, Watto is stubborn," said Shimi

"Right then we need something else," said Bobby

"Hey, theres a pod race here in Mos Espa, a..." said Anakin before he was interrupted

"Anakin, I can't let you its to dangerous."

"Hey Qui Gon come over here, I have an idea," whispered Gerardo

They went over to an area privately.

"Listen, I think the kid is on to something."

"What, the pod race?"

"Yeah, we should let him do it."

"Are you sure, I have fate in him and all but its a risk."

"Then its a risk we'll have to take, we'll bet with Watto tomorrow."

They went back as Gerardo said, "Anakin, how would you like to represent us in that pod race?"

"Really, alright, i'll get started on fixing my pod tomorrow, thanks!"

"I hope this works."


	11. Podrace

**Tatooine**

The guys are outside Watto's shop and enter as Watto greets them.

"Listen, I know you don't accept Republic credits but how about a bet?" asked Gerardo

"A bet, what kind of bet?"

"Well a podrace is coming up," answered Bobby.

"And we would like to put up our ship for those parts," said Qui Gon

Christian shows a hologram of the ship.

"Oh not bad, very well you boys got yourselves a deal, but wait don't you have a pod?"

"Of course we do, otherwise why would we make a bet," said Gerardo

"Then is one of you using it?"

"No, it will be Anakin," said Bobby

"Really, well very well, i'll see you at the race."

Back outside Anakin's place, they are fixing up a podrace vehicle as Daniel is talking to HK.

"Uh HK, can I talk to you?"

"Answer: what is it Daniel?"

"Back at the house, did I just hear you give Anakin a compliment?

"Answer: Yes, Why?"

"Well, your not the type to give compliments."

"True."

"Then, why would you give him a compliment and not me!?"

"Straight forward answer: Because Daniel, Anakin, despite making a whimpy, naked protocal droid, can make droids and not in a factory, and I wanted him to make me some upgrades, which he did, so thats why, while you, your just Daniel Bryan, there is that better?"

Daniel was about to start yelling till HK stopped him.

"Exclamation: For the love of God Daniel, please don't make a scene here!"

Back at the pod, They finished fixing the pod.

"Alright Anakin, give it a try," said Gerardo

He did as it started working.

"Alright it works!" yelled Brock

**Coruscant**

At Coruscant, Maul and his master Sidious are having a conversation.

"I have tracked them down to Tatooine, I will not have any difficult with the jedi and their mercenary companions, at last we will reveal ourselves to the jedi, at last we will have our revenge."

"You have done well Lord Maul, but be mindful, I sense that one of the mercenaries isn't what he seems."

"Which one?"

"The droid, watch out for the droid."

"Yes master."

**Tatooine**

Back on Tatooine, the guys are at the podrace arena, when they run into Watto.

"Ah, nice to see you gentlemen here."

"What do you want?" asked Bobby

"Oh nothing, other than to tell you good luck, hehehe."

"Who did you bet on?" asked Daniel

"Sebulba, because he never loses, hehehe."

They look over as they see Sebulba basically kissing himself.

"Statement: What a disgusting meatbag."

"How about we add to our wager," said Qui Gon

"Eh, what do you have in mind?"

"I want the boy and his mother if we win."

The guys then looked at Qui Gon suspiciously

"No way, two slaves are not worth it!"

"The boy then."

"Eh, how about we let fate decide, blue for the boy, red, his mother."

He then rolls the dice as Qui Gon used the force to make it blue without Watto knowing

"You won this round, but you won't win the race, so it doesn't make a difference!"

"Alright, why do you want the boy Qui Gon?" asked Gerardo

"Thats a secret."

"Great, more jedi secrets," said Christian

"I'm sorry my friends but I can't tell you."

"Why, we busted our asses for you guys, so the least you can do is tell us!" yelled Brock

"Alright, Anakin has the force in him."

"So Anakin can become a jedi?" asked Bobby

"Yes, but he must first win the race, but i'm confident he will win."

On the track everyone is getting ready as Sebulba without anyone looking, sabotages Anakin's pod.

Daniel and HK saw this as Daniel said, "Hey HK, did you see that?"

"Answer: I did, come on lets sabotage his pod."

They then rig one of his pipes near his engines and left to go to the stands.

The race begins as the pods go except for Anakin's.

"Come on Anakin." whispered Gerardo

Anakin gets his pod to work as he caught up with everyone, then in the caves a pod crashed.

"OOOH, thats gotta hurt," said Brock

The pods then run into the Tusken Camp as Tuskens begin firing at them.

"Now thats not fair!" yelled Daniel

"Statement: It's a podrace Daniel, its not supposed to be fair."

A podrace then gets shott off as its down to Sebulba and Anakin

Anakin's pod is sabotaged, but he is ab;e to fix it.

Sebulba and Anakin lock up, but Sebulba's pod crashes from the Sabotage earlier and Anakin wins the race

"Alright he did it!" yelled Bobby

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" yelled Daniel

At the hanger everyone is congratulating him.

"Good job kid, you got some great skills, you remind me of me back when I was your age," said Gerardo as he shooked his hand.

"Thanks!"

Gerardo then looks over as Watto and Qui Gon are talking and smiles as Watto leaves with his head down.

_"We did it," thought Gerardo_


	12. Leaving Tatooine

**in the Desert**

A ship lands and its pilot exits, and it none other than Darth Maul.

He then sends out his probe droids to find the jedi and their mercenary friends

**Anakin's house**

The guys then go to Anakin's place as he ran in there.

"Mom, I did it, I won the podrace!"

"Thats wonderful Anakin."

"Indeed, and not to mention your free," said Gerardo

Anakin's mom looked in shock and Anakin excitedly yells out, "Really, mom did you hear that!"

"Um Anakin, im sorry but its just you," said Bobby

"But what about mom?"

"I tried to help your mother, but Watto wouldn't let me," said Qui Gon

Anakin then looked at his mom as she said, "You should go with them, your free."

Anakin then shook his in a yes fashion.

"G get your things, were leaving right now," said Qui Gon

Anakin does so as Gerardo says, "I'm sorry ma'am,."

"Its okay, I knew he would have to leave eventually.

After packing his things, Anakin leaves but not without saying goodbye to his mother.

They left as a probe droid was following them.

**The Desert**

Back out at the desert, the droid reports his findings to Maul as he left on his bike.

**Near The Ship**

Near the ship, Anakin is saying, "I'm tired!" till maul comes by.

"Anakin duck!" yelled Qui Gon

Qui Gon duels Maul as the guys try to load their weapons.

"No, get Anakin to the ship, tell them to take off!"

They do so, except HK who glances at Maul and begins to feel weird.

"What is he doing!" yelled Christian

"HK, come on you heard what Qui Gon said!" yelled Daniel

HK shakes it off and runs towards the ship as it lifts off.

Qui Gon then makes it into the ship in time before it left the planet.

Maul watched on as the ship left while deactivating his lightsaber.

In the ship everyone checks on him as Qui Gon said, "Anakin Skywalker meet Obi Wan Kenobi."

They shake hands as Gerardo asks HK, "HK, what the hell happened to you out there!?"

"Answer: I don't know, it was like something was flushing out of my brain, like it was a memory."

"Well you scared the shit out of us, so be careful next time," said Brock

"Statement: Ah, don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

_"Why did I feel like that." thought HK_

"Alright guys, next stop Coruscant," said Bobby

"Finally!" yelled Daniel


	13. Returning to Coruscant

**Coruscant**

The Royal Starship lands in a landing pad as they are greeted by chancellor Valorim and Senator Palpatine.

"Ah your majesty, its good to see you again."

"Its good to see you to Palpatine, but our planet has been tooken over by the Trade Federation and we need your help."

"We will arrange a meeting with the Senate to discuss this, in the meantime lets head to the Senate Building."

Qui Gon then goes over to Gerardo and tells him something, then Gerardo goes over to the guys.

"Hey guys, Im going with Qui Gon and Obi Wan to the Jedi Council to receive report our mission and receive our pay, i'll meet you guys at the hanger."

"Ok, Gerardo and good luck," said Bobby

**Jedi Temple**

At the Jedi Temple, Qui Gon, Obi Wan, and Gerardo are reporting to the Council.

"Gerado, how was the mission?"asked Mace Windu

"The mission did not go as planned, because the Viceroy tried to kill us till we escaped on the Naboo surface and rescued the Queen when we realized that the Trade Federation were planning an invasion."

"What took you all so long?" asked Ki adi mundi

"When we escaped Naboo, we were attacked by the Trade Federation ship and sustained damage, so we landed on Tatooine for repairs."

"Very Well Gerardo, you and your friends have earned your payment," said Mace Windu.

"Master Windu, you do realize that the Queen will want to return to Naboo to regain Theed and save her people?" asked Qui Gon.

"Yes, which is why I'm sending you two to accompany her to Naboo," said Windu

"If I may master Windu, as a special request, I request me and my friends accompany them to Naboo, free of charge."

"Why Gerardo, you accomplished the mission and received your pay?" asked Plo Koon

"Because me and my friends saw how the droids were mistreating the people, and we want to help save them."

"Very well, you and your friends will also accompany them to Naboo, you may leave."

"Thank you master Windu."

**Hanger**

At the Hanger, Gerardo walks over to the guys as he says, "Boys, I know we didn't talk about this but weere going back to Naboo, now I know your thinking were done with Naboo, but you saw how they were treating those people, and I for one will not stand by and let them do that, so guys i'm not forcing you to come, but please do this."

"I'm in," said Bobby

"Same here," said Christian

"Me too," said Brock

"Yes, Yes, Yes," said Daniel

"Statement: I will go wherever and do whatever you say, after all I owe you my life."

"Thank you guys, thank you, now I'm sorry guys but were not taking our ship."

Everyone moans.

"I know, but were not leaving it here, so we'll have this droid pilot, pilot our ship and assist in the space battle that were gonna start, so the meeting ends in an hour and its obvious after its over the Queen is going to want to leave so we better get ready."

**An Hour Later...**

**Landing Site**

Everyone is packing and boarding the ship, till the guys arrive.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" asked Padme.

"We decided to help you, just like the rest of you were tired of the Trade Federation and we want to stop them," said Gerardo

Padme hugs him and says," Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now lets go."

"Wesa going Home!"

"Exclamation: Sweet slime on a Hutts backside, won't you please shut the hell up!"


End file.
